A Different Perspective
by khaleesioficeandfire
Summary: There are so many amazing scenes in Game of thrones (both the book and the TV show) from wedding to death, sometimes even both at the same time (too soon) In this fanfic i explore these scenes through the eyes of a different character. Characters added accordingly. First ever fanfic. Leave comments.


A Different Perspective

Chapter 1: The Red Wedding (TV Show) Talisa

I would recommend listening to The Rains of Castamere during this ( for obvious reasons)

Warnings: character death, Graphic descriptions of violence, Violence towards pregnant women, Infanticide and major character death

please leave suggestions for new chapters

If you don't like this please leave constructive criticism in the comments

I don't own any of the characters I'm just messing with them

Talisa:

Talisa frowned as the new bride and groom were taken away they never did anything like this in Volantis she thought, turning to her husband she said "that is a very strange custom"

" I suppose it does seem strange from a forerunners perspective." He said turning to her and smiling " Seems normal to you." she began before Robb cut her off saying " it's tradition" she turned to him and thought _What's the point of a tradition that embarrass both the bride and the groom _" Without the bedding ceremony " Robb continued " there would be no proof the lord and lady consummated their marriage." Talisa turned to him smiling " no no" she laughed " but there are other ways of providing proof." as she said this she dragged his hand down to her stomach placing it on her bump, in recognition the baby moved. " boy or girl" He looked at her serious, Talisa paused " I don't know" she paused" but if it's a boy"she said continuing "I know what we should name him." " oh do you" Robb laughed " it seems to me the father should have some say in his sons naming"

"Eddard" As soon as the name escaped her lips Robb turned to her she saw the tears forming in his eyes "Don't you want to teach little ned stark how to ride horses." she placed her hand on his shoulder and saw the emotion in his eyes the sadness for his father murdered by the Lannisters but happiness for his unborn child, Robb finally said " I do" and kissed her.

Talisa had been scared to come to this wedding, scared of Walder Frey exacting revenge on her for 'stealing' Robb from his daughter but after being reassured that no harm would come to them she had gone and after all he had seen that she loved Robb with all of her heart, she would die for him. When Eddard was born their family would be complete, and when Robb would defeat the Lannisters and rescue his sisters, the Stark family would be whole. She heard a loud creak and turned to find the large door being shut, she opened her mouth to say something to Robb but dismissed the thought after all they had been given food under the Frey's roofs and it was a sin to break that vow and for all she knew they were shutting the door to keep the cold out. She felt the baby stir.

As the song changed she took a seat, the song was different that the previous ones more obvious and aware, " Robb" He looked at her " I've never heard this song before, have you? He smiled " No I haven't but it seem familiar" before she could say something else Walder Frey spoke. "your grace" he said in his leery gravely voice, Robb walked up to him as the other guests sat down " I feel" he continued " Remise in my duties i've given you meat, wine, music but I haven't shown you the hospitality you deserve" something about his choice of words made Talisa shudder she knew she would be thankful once they were out of this treacherous place.

Suddenly as if possessed Caitlin Stark Jumped up from where she was sitting and hit the lord next to her in the face and screamed "ROBB."

A Knife was shoved brutally into her stomach she screamed and screamed and screamed and they plunged it in. She was in so much pain t_he baby oh gods the baby _she thought as she screamed, she fell to the floor blood leaking out of her. As her life force slowly died she saw Robb crawling towards her. _Robb my love i'm sorry, i'm so sorry you had to fallen love with me._


End file.
